Chart performance in the United Kingdom
Jessie J has had great success in the United Kingdom , as would be expected as it is her country of origin. This aticle lists Jessie J's chart perfomance in the United Kingdom. Jessie J has seen three singles and zero albums top the charts in the country. In general, all of Jessie J's albums have reached the top 5 of the UK Albums Chart and the majority of her singles reach the top 20 of the UK Singles Chart, if not the top 10. Jessie J has had most success in the Who You Are era (from 2010 to 2012) as the follow-ups, Alive and Sweet Talker, have not performed to the extent that Who You Are did. As of August 2015: *3 number one singles have spent 5 weeks at #1. *10 top ten singles have spent 47 weeks inside the top ten. *16 top forty singles have spent 177 weeks inside the top forty. *19 top seventy-five singles have spent 289 weeks inside the top seventy-five. Chart data Official chart data from the United Kingdom is provided by the Official Charts Company. The UK's Top 100 biggest songs of the week is compiled by the Official Charts Company, based on sales of downloads, CDs, vinyl and audio streams. Tune into the UK Top 40 on BBC Radio 1 and MTV. Until 5th July 2015, the chart week ran from 00:01 Sunday to midnight Saturday, with the charts being published on Sundays taking the date of the following Saturday. Currently, the chart week runs from 00:01 Friday to midnight Thurday, with the charts being published on Fridays taking the date of the Example: *Friday, January 1 – tracking week begins *Thursday, January 7 – tracking week ends *Friday, January 8 – new tracking week begins and charts of previous week are published dated "Friday 8th January - Thursday 15th January", sometimes dated simply as "Thursday 15th January". Certifications In the United Kingdom, certified awards are distributed by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI). Currently, there are three awards - Silver, Gold and Platinum. Multi-platinum is also introduced, in multiples of standard platinum. Discography overview Albums Singles As lead arist As featured artist Soundtrack singles Promotional singles Both "Casualty of Love" and "Masterpiece" were released as promotional singles in other teritories, not the UK. Studio albums Who You Are Alive Sweet Talker Singles Do It like a Dude Price Tag Nobody's Perfect Who's Laughing Now Who You Are Domino Laserlight Notes 1 This song was released or charted as both a promotional single and an official single. 2 Burnin' Up was not released in the United Kingdom despite planned release on 1st December 2014. Despite this, it managed to entered charts with streaming data. 3 Masterpiece was not released in the United Kingdom despite planned release on 23rd March 2015, however did not release or chart at all. In the UK, it also failed to release as a promotional single. 4 "Do You Hear What I Hear" did not receive a single cover, so instead the album cover was used when discussing/mentioning the single. 5 "Square One" was not given a promotional single cover despite all other promotional singles having been given one. 6 As of July 2015, this song/single is currently still in the chart.